Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob in The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob in The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is an hundred and seven episode which the heroes meet with SpongeBob SquarePants and the others but it was happen that someone steals the secret Krabby Patty formula so the heroes must find it before the Bikini Bottom is will ends. This episode is an sequel of the film. Plot In the beginning of the story the three villains and an captain is enter the Bikini Bottom island that their were find an book of the story, so the villains and the captain named Burger-Beard the Pirate is reading with an lots of Seagulls that their were like to read so their were argeed. It begins with the three heroes meet up with SpongeBob Squarepants and glad to meet him again, but Plankton is use to get an secret formula but Plankton is failed (like the other episodes) that he was quit of this and give an coin to Mr. Krabs so Plankton is crying at the pole so Krabs like to taunt at him, but it was revealed that the real Plankton is inside the coin, make an fake formula that it was real so he steal the real formula but the heroes and SpongeBob is caught him but the formula is disappears into air and even the meats of the Krabby Patty so the heroes must confess Krabs that Plankton is never steals it but Mr. Krabs is disargeed and he will get angry and even the customers that their needed Krabby Pattys so the heroes is argeed with Plankton that he was innocent so the heroes and Spongebob is leaving with the Bubble (not an characer) then all the people of the Bikini Bottom is turn into an end of the world (which it was an goof of Mad Max: Fury Road that it was released with SpongeBob film), so the villains and the captain is end the story but the Seagulls needed to read more than the bad ending so the page of the book is been ripped-off into the ocean and falls to the top of Sandy Cheeks house that she need to know what it happen that the Krabby Patty's is gone. So the heroes (Colin, Bubbyaustin, Jacob, Spongebob and Plankton) must try to get the Krabby Patty formula so their were working like a team that it work an Time-Machine with an help of Karen the Computer Wife to make an Time-Machine to get the formula back when it disappears, so it meet with an stop-motion dolphin name Bubbles that he need an help with them to watch the space to make sure it will never happens so it was pass, the heroes enter the same time that when the formula is gone so it get it and get back to the present time. The villains is done the story but it not end so Captain Burger-Bread and the three villains is the ones who stole the Krabby Patty formula that their use the book to get the formula and control everything. The heroes is meet with the people and it was back but it was the fake (that it was made by Plankton) so the Bikini Bottomites is take the heroes to the death but luckily the heroes smell the Krabby Patty so the Bikini Bottomites is release them and that the Krabby Patty is found on the out-land so with the help of Bubbles the dolphin to make the heroes to make them breath in air. So the heroes found someone that it was Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin, Anti-Jacob and Captain Burger-Bread is making the Krabby Pattys for the people that the heroes must give back the formula but the villains is refused and writing the book to take them to Pelican Island so luckily the heroes found an paper that it was held by Sandy so it writing to get outta here and it gave the characters into an super heroes version of them that it can fight against at the villains and Captain Burger-Bread, but the heroes is failed so Plankton is an Hulk-alike to beat the villains so the heroes beated the villains so Plankton is kicked the four villains to the island, and the formula is back to the Krusty Krab and save the Bikini Bottom. The three villains is gave up and leaves Burger-Beard so the Seagulls is tell him to sing a song that he agreed to sing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme but Bubbles ask them to stop it and starts an Rap battle (which the movie is use the help of Epic Rap Battle of History editors to make an rhymes of the rap) so Bubbles will let them finish their song and then Bubbles is liked it. Cast *Colin J.r. Pendergast *Bubbyaustin *Jacob *SpongeBob SquarePants *Plankton *Patrick Star *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Karen (debut) *The Seagulls (debut) *Bubbles (debut) *Bikini Bottomites *Evil CJ *Evil Bubbyaustin *Anti-Jacob *Burger-Beard the Pirate (debut) Locations *Bikini Bottom *The Ocean *Savannah Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob in The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water/Script Soundtrack See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob in The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water/Soundtrack Gallery See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob in The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water/Gallery Trivia *TBA Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Sponge Out of Water Category:Episodes